mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renato Sobral vs. David Heath
After the fight, Renato Sobral was cut and banned permanently from the UFC because he held an anaconda choke after the referee stopped the fight, long after a bloodied David Heath had lost consciousness. The referee was Steve Mazzagatti. The Fight The first round began. They came out slowly. Heath missed a jab early. Heath missed a body shot. Four thirty-five. Sobral got a nice double to guard. He landed a few body shots. Some more. Four fifteen left now. Heath was trying to control that left arm. Four minutes. Sobral was trying the can opener to open the guard. Sobral landed some wicked body shots. Three thirty-five. Heath struck from the bottom and ate a right hand. Another pair of elbows to the body. Sobral postured up. Three fifteen. Sobral landed four right hands and an elbow. Sobral elbowed the body. Three minutes as Sobral tried the can opener again. Sobral landed four big elbows. Another three. Another elbow. Wicked elbows and ground and pound. Sobral landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Sobral landed a left-right-left. Heath shoved Sobral off and turned on top to guard. Two fifteen. Sobral briefly looked for an omoplata. Heath defended. Two minutes. 'Head control, Babalu!' Sobral wall-walked. He tried another omoplata. He had it basically. One thirty-five as Heath turned to guard. Sobral landed an elbow from the bottom. A left hand from the bottom. One fifteen. Sobral landed three right hands from the bottom. Heath defended that omoplata again. One minute. Sobral landed three left hands from the bottom. Heath had his right arm on the ground. 'Pace yourself!' Josh Barnett yelled. Thirty-five. Heath landed a big elbow. Heath landed a good elbow. Fifteen. Heath elbowed the body. Heath landed another big elbow. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Sobral landed a left hook, Heath stuffed a single up to the clinch with an underhook. Four thirty-five. That left hook bloodied Heath's nose. Heath pulled guard for some reason. Sobral landed an elbow. A pair of right hands. Heath was cut bad on his foehead. Six or seven big elbows. Four minutes. That was a big cut. Big. Nasty. The blood was in his eyes. Three thirty-five. Sobral landed four hammerfists and a left hand. Blood was everywhere. Three fifteen. Sobral landed a right hand. He passed to half-guard. Three minutes as Sobral landed another elbow. 'Watch the back of the head, Babalu!' Sobral elbowed the thigh twice. Sobral worked for the kimura. Two thirty-five. Sobral landed an elbow. A right hand to the ear and a left. Two fifteen. Blood was fucking everywhere. It's a horror movie. That's ridiculous. Two minutes. Sobral landed a hammerfist. Heath tried to stand. He went back to one knee. One thirty-five as Sobral gator-rolled and he had the anaconda choke tight. Heath tapped with one thirty, Sobral gritted his teeth and held it for four or five seconds afterward even as Mazzagatti tried to pull him off and Heath was asleep. The crowd booed. They booed even louder after the pair of replays. 'You fucking suck!' someone in the crowd yelled. '....., you asshole!" the same guy yelled. They booed Sobral as he raised his hand. Post-Fight Interview The crowd was booing. "I did what he did because he called me motherfucker." "He has to learn respect." The crowd booed more loudly. 'You fucking asshole, Babalu,' someone in the crowd yelled loudly. Josh Barnett, in Babalu's corner, looked embarassed but was trying to smile it off.